1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and corresponding method for controlling the operation of a mobile terminal through motions of a pen unit, and a method for providing a user interface thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
The terminal can also support functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. The mobile terminal thus function as a multimedia player. However, because the mobile terminal is small in size, it is difficult and cumbersome to operate the many different functions.
Accordingly, a mobile terminal having a new user interface may be considered.